The Final Bout
by sailoricecrystal
Summary: ALL OF THE SAILOR SCOUTS ARE MISSING WHAT IS SAILOR MOON AND TUXEDOMASK GONING TO DO TO FIND THEM AND WILL THEY FIND THEM IN TIME
1. The Final Bout the arcade seranade???

NOTE: I do not own sailor moon or any of the charcters  
  
  
  
  
  
THE FINAL BOUT  
  
This story starts out after evil sailor scouts were trying to bring Earth to darkness or a silence however you wish to put it. They were under the rule of their Queen Sailor Storm. Sailor Storm needed the silver moon crystal, and to get that she had to find away to get the other Sailor Scouts out of her way to get to Sailor Moon. The Sailor Scouts were supposed to meet that afternoon at the arcade, where Andrew, a friend of Darrien's worked, and where central control was located. Sailor Storm made these evil sailors out of normal everyday people and gave them power and sailor energy hoping this will help them take over Earth.  
  
Darrien and Serena were walking to the arcade when Serena heard a familiar voice behind them asking them to wait up, it was Molly, a friend of Serena's.  
  
"Hey Molly, what is the rush?"  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"You act like you're in a hurry that is all,"  
  
"Oh,um well I'm not, um where are you guys going?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, umum no reason, so where are you two going?"  
  
"We're going to the arcade."  
  
"Oh ,um, ok."  
  
"Hey come on Serena or we're going to be late to meet up with the others"  
  
Serena forgetting he is standing there"Oh, yeah, coming Darrien."  
  
When they got to the arcade it looked as if nobody had been there in days. Darrien tried to open the door but it was locked. Serena sensing something was wrong because Andrew was never late and the scouts weren't there yet and Serena and Darrien were even running a little behind since they stopped and talked to Molly. All of a sudden the arcade door flew open. Cautiously they walked in. They heard someone moving and then they heard her speak.  
  
She Said "My name is Sailor Tanizanit ."  
  
"Who?" asked Serena and Darrien at the same time.  
  
"I am a servent of Sailor Storm."  
  
"My friends, Where are they"  
  
"Your friends, you mean those Sailor wimps were your friends, let me think hmmmmmmmmmmm, Well I took them to Sailor Storm of course and what she did with them I not quite sure."  
  
"MOON CRISIS POWER!"  
  
"So, you're Sailor Moon, don't even start the introduction you'll just be wasting time and if you waste to much time your friends will be gone hahahahaha"  
  
"Where is this Queen of yours."  
  
"Well it's a secert but I will tell you two our base is hidden in the Theater but when you get there getting to the Queen won't be." Sailor Tanzanit disappers.  
  
"Let's go Tuxedomask, if we hurry we can get there before its open"  
  
"Umhm, but, did you stop to think that it might be a trap."  
  
"Thats a chance we have to take though"  
  
They heard another familiar voice it was Neo-King Endymion's voice saying "You will face challenges that only love will defeat, and you have to have courage."  
  
"Ok, lets go, Serena."  
  
Tanzanit showed back up " I forgot something you two you have fifteen minutes to get to the theater, so see you soon haha, have fun."  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedomask went running towards the theater. They got there with not a moment to spare. They started looking for the entryway to the hide out. The theater started to fill up and they went to hide behind stage and someone was there waiting for them. 


	2. The Final bout theater luck

It is Sailor Tanzanit! "You got here faster than i thought you would Sailor brat and vampire mask."  
  
"Huh what are you doing here?"  
  
" First thing I do work for the person your after don't I, second I told you it would be harder than me just telling you where to go, you really didn't think I wasn't going to try adn stop you ."  
  
"So you mean all we have to do is beat you?"  
  
"Yes why you scared of me Sailor Moon????????"  
  
"Of you hah no!!!!!!"  
  
"Well i would be hahahaha"  
  
They start battling Sailor Moon is losing bad and Tuxedo mask can't stand to watch her almost dieing but not giving up her fight. Tuxedo mask intercepts the next blow to Sailor Moon with a rose and then Tanzanit blast Tuxedo mask and nearly killed him. Sailor Moon thought he was dead this gave her the will to continue fighting.  
  
"You took my friends and now you have killed Tuxedo Mask you're going to pay for this."  
  
Tanzanit throw another attack at Sailor Moon and Sahilor Moon jumped out of its way. Tanzanit throw an attack that covered the whole room except where she was.  
  
Sailor Moon standing in front of Tuxedo Mask and tried to protect him."MOON TIARIA ACTION" it spilt the attack in half so it avoided them and it worked.  
  
"You're a stubborn little brat aren't you?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask suddenly disappeared from the room. Sailor Moon didn't notice it at first that he was missing.  
  
" Hey Sailor Moon where did your little boyfriend go huh?"  
  
"What did you do with him Tazanit?"  
  
"hahahahah I didn't do anything with him."  
  
"Where is your Queen and my friends at from here."  
  
"That is for me to know and you not to find out."  
  
"I will found them if not I will die trying."  
  
"I think hmmmmm you will die trying hahahaha."  
  
"I am a Sailor scout I don't give up trying and I never lose."  
  
"Haven't you ever been told to never say never Sailor Moon."  
  
"No you see Sailor Scouts never give up and they fight for their friends even if it means putting my own life at risk and maybe even dieing you see my friends are my life and this planet is where I live and I won't let you or your Queen take over it or hurt my friends."  
  
"That was so beautiful not." Tanzanit went to throw another attack at Sailor Moon but all of a sudden someone appeared before her it was the Queen but it was only a hologram.  
  
She said"Wait, Don't kill her."  
  
"But your highness why don't you want me to finsh her off it wouldn't be that hard, really?''  
  
"Because if you kill her you'll destroy the silver crystal idoit."  
  
"Yes mamam should I bring her to you then?"  
  
"Yes please do." Then she disappears as suddenly as she came.  
  
"OK, Sailor Moon lets go I will take you to my Queen."  
  
"Huh, Why?"  
  
Tanzanit took Sailor moon to her Queen and She then saw where Tuxedo MAsk had went. 


	3. The final bout throne room horror

Tuxedomask was standing next to Sailor Storm when they walked in. Sailor Storm Was now in control of him and he was takeing orders from this is a dream no a nightmare thought Sailor Moon.  
  
"No it isn't a nightmare Sailor Moon, He REALLY is taking orders from me now!" said Sailor Storm, " and so are the other scouts, Jupiter come here now."  
  
"Yes, my Queen?" said Jupiter  
  
"NO, Jupiter don't listen to her please." pleaded Sailor Moon  
  
"Jupiter, You and Tanzanit go back to the city and finish it off now." Demanded Sailor Storm  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Sailor Moon "I demand an answer!"  
  
"Why you ask because this planet has to much joy and needs to be silenced, how do you like that for an answer Sailor Moon!"  
  
"I don't like it let my friends go now or else!"  
  
"Or else what, you going to try and attack me like you did Tanzanit?" asked Sailor Storm  
  
At this time Sailor Moon was really angry and wanted to get her friends out of there and save the rest of the planet from a horrible Silence. She was thinking that Tuxedo Mask might help her but was it worth the risk of trying was he really under her spell or not. Could their love break it if he was really under as the neo-king had said, could this be one of those challenges. Sailor Storm broke into her thoughts.  
  
She asked "Why would you want to save a silly little planet like this one, Why does it mean so much to you?"  
  
"It means so much to me because it is a beautiful planet full of love and the dreams of other people and they all have at least another second of life to look forword to if you don't destroy it all and the dreams of the young children are the hope of the future and people like you who have a problem with happiness don't deserve to live and that is why I Sailor Moon still protect this Planet and I don't give up to creeps like you."  
  
"Nice speech Sailor Moon but it doesn't change my mind any." said Storm "Tuxedomask get her and bring her here but dont hurt her to much please!"  
  
"Darien please don't listen to her please I am begging you!" said the almost crying Serena "Darien don't yo remeber who I am?"  
  
He comes up and grabs her but she doesn't fight because he whispers something in her ear. 


End file.
